


the Light in Your  Eyes and the Dark in Your Heart

by twinkylukey



Series: YB song fics [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Luke, Buttplugs, Daddy Ashton Irwin, Daddy Kink, Dom Ashton Irwin, Dom/sub, Gay, Gay Smut, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, NSFWWW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pure Smut, Sub Luke, Sub Luke Hemmings, bottom!Luke, daddy !ashton, dominant! ashton, luke is a rope bunny, luke likes pain, please, sorry for mistakes, top!ashton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 04:44:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14927379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkylukey/pseuds/twinkylukey
Summary: Luke's a sweet rope bunny. The end.





	the Light in Your  Eyes and the Dark in Your Heart

To say that Luke Hemmings was a rope bunny was an understatement.

Sometimes, the lead singer would stare at Ashton's belt and allow his mind to travel to thoughts of it constricting his hands behind his back. Sometimes, he thought about being limited by the drummer's large hands so that he couldn't even wiggle below him.

Call him a masochist. Call him a 6'4 baby. Whatever. Luke Hemmings was extremely submissive, and anyone who watched his behavior could just tell what horribly naughty things he was thinking of. 

Luke stared at his boyfriend, trying to refrain from drooling. The way Ashton's veiny hands fumbled with the belt made him want to scream, but it was like he had a lump in his throat. 

_CHOKE ME_

_SLAP ME_

_PLEASE TIE ME UP_

His glittery eyes fluttered with a fond look when Ashton kept dancing around in front of a mirror to the Nickelback filling their dressing room. Calum and Michael had went to chase after the limitless amount of food and water, all of them being in need of resources after any show. His pretty lips were wet from the cold water bottle that had just touched them. His silky shirt wasn't even close to being buttoned anymore. You could see his entire chest.

He looked like he'd just got back from a Pride Parade. 

"Luke, I'm so energized. Why aren't you dancing with me?!" Ashton shouted over the loud music.

He ran a hand through his slightly damp hair. His curls were beginning to get all fluffy, and his shirt was unbuttoned as well. Luke thought he was going to die. How many people get to say they've been in close proximity to Ashton Irwin?

"I don't know," Luke shrugged, standing up from the brown, leather couch. "Just ready to get to a bed..." 

Luke looked at his reflection in the mirror that Ashton was dancing in front of. His glitter had smeared to his undereyes. Hell of a night. Hell of a night when he sang his heart out, and all he wanted to do was to be tied up. Forced onto his knees. Listening to Ashton say foul words to him.

The thing is, everyone believes that Ashton Irwin is this kinky guy who likes to be called Daddy. While, that's true, it's mostly because Luke is a submissive brat who enjoys pain and being called a cumslut. Things of that nature are typically what fuels Luke's arousal, but everybody believes he's innocent and awkward. That he could do no wrong.

If you asked Luke's friends what he did in his free time, they'd probably answer with, "Parties. He's a fun weirdo. Laughs at his own jokes."

If you asked Ashton what Luke did in his spare time, he would answer with the same response, but he would really be thinking, "Sucks my cock and begs me to let him finish. Sometimes I do. Sometimes I make him wait until he's crying."

So, yes. Ashton Irwin is a kinky guy, but Luke Hemmings is masochistic sub.

"A bed, hmm? Awe, Lu. You dirty boy," Ashton turned the music down and turned to his boyfriend with genuine happiness in his eyes.

He held Luke's chin with his thumb and index finger. Tilting the honey haired boy down for a quick kiss. It was a soft, chaste kiss. It wasn't enough for Luke, who trapped his fingers in Ashton's belt loops, whining like a baby.

"I'm not a dirty boy. You just know how I get. You know that watching your...arms...your little noises when you play. Ashtonnnnn." 

Luke chased Ashton's lips for another kiss. 

Ashton pressed a finger to Luke's plush lips, halting the desperate twink from making any further motions.

"Hold up. First, I wanna know if you were a good boy today." Ashton told Luke. Their eyes locked.

Luke, being the brat he was, took the finger that was near his mouth and sucked on it as if it were a dick. He smiled around it and made a cute little humming noise. 

Ashton was very affected by the small gesture. His pants felt a little tighter. He felt the blood in his body rush like a wave of heat over California. Luke was such a little shit.

"Luke..." Ashton warned, but his voice faltered a little, "Tell me now or else."

Luke pulled away from Ashton's finger. A trail of saliva connected his lower lip with Ashton's index finger. His crystal, blue eyes were foggy with the sweet sights of Ashton. Ashton's hairy chest. Ashton's sweet smile. Ashton. Ashton. Ashton.

"Well, okay. So, when we went by the sex shop on the bus, Calum said they probably sold those ropes that people use for bondage..." Luke started, playing with the nail polish on his fingers.

"Go on..."

"A-And you said, 'Why use a rope when you've got a belt?' And, fuck Ash, just fuck yes. Please. Please fucking tie me up with your belt. Please fuck my throat," Luke's cheeks flushed a scarlet color.

His pixie nose wrinkled in embarrassment.

To say Ashton was expecting that would be a complete lie, but to say that it left him breathless would be the truth.

"So you're telling me, you want me to tie your hands with a belt, push you on your knees, and fuck your throat?" Ashton stepped closer to Luke.

They were so close. Luke craned his neck to look eye level with Ashton. He was the taller one, but that didn't mean he was not the baby.

"And maybe...um...er...buttplug?" Luke coughed awkwardly, whimpering and losing his confidence when Ashton had moved to kiss at his neck.

Ashton's lips were full and a little rough. They created the best wet, open-mouthed kisses that an Australian, twenty-one year old could ask for. Ashton nibbled Luke's ear lobe, snaking his hands to grab the big butt Luke had been developing. It might have been Ashton's favorite thing in the world. Just maybe. Maybe he had the thickest boy that a gay man could ask for. 

"Holy shit, Lu. I think that sounds like heaven, babe." 

Luke smiled softly, letting out a moan when Ashton sucked a hickey in a visible spot. Ashton covered his mouth quickly.

"Go tell the driver that you're ready to go to the hotel. I'll be right out." The older man growled into Luke's ear. Luke nodded quickly. 

"Fuck, yeah. Okay." 

He gave Luke's ass a slight smack when the tall, flustered boy started to follow his orders. Laughing wickedly, Ashton was so pleased at how the flesh jiggled in Luke's tight pants.

+

It was a kiss. Ashton was a hungry man and he kicked the door shut with his foot. He gripped Luke's face with both hands and kissed him like it was the only thing keeping him alive. It was biting, searing, rough, scorching, and everything that you'd think Lashton's sex life would be. He slammed Luke into the hotel wall, strong enough to hold the boy, so he made him jump. He grabbed Luke's legs and wrapped them around his waist. He clutched Luke's hair with one hand and held his body with the other.

This was a kiss that would lead to just another night for the two musicians. 

"You're such a slut, Luke. I swear. Ever since we started dating, it's like all you do is crave me. You crave the attention don't you?" Ashton's words were lustful. They were dominating. They made Luke arch his back, preening under the filth of it all.

"Yes, daddy. Yes, I am. I'm a bad boy," Luke said, biting his lip for effect. 

Ashton grunted. Oh, the affect Luke had on him. 

He allowed his hands to wonder Luke's sweet body. Gripping the back of his thighs with both hands again, he carried Luke to the bed.

The angelic boy sat on his knees on the bed. What a sight. Luke was hard in his leather pants, waiting to be stuffed with a buttplug, tied up, and choking on a cock. If Ashton weren't Luke's boyfriend, he would have exploded. He was the luckiest guy alive. 

Ashton crawled over to Luke, mirroring his baby's position so that their knees were touching. Ashton played with the hem of his shirt, dragging it up like a tease. Luke kept his hands to himself, though he itched to wonder every inch of that tan skin before him. The older boy pulled the black, plain fabric over his head and let it hit the floor. 

He pushed Luke closer by the lower part of his back and untucked the sheer, silky YSL button-down. His long fingers unbuttoned the only three buttons that were fastened, and he pushed the shirt off of Luke's broad and beautiful shoulder. Placing a kiss whenever he got close to an expanse of skin, he might have left a hickey or two to those glorious collarbones Luke owned. 

Ashton shoved Luke down so that he was lying in the mess of pillows. His curls surrounded him like a halo. His chest was heaving with excitement, and boy, did he look fucked out already.

Ashton took Luke's pants off first, which is a task that is easier said than done. He unbuttoned the button, unzipped the zipper, but struggled to peel them off of Luke's thick, creamy thighs. 

"Ever since you started working out, these thighs are ridiculous. Remind me to mark them, yeah?" He said, pulling them off completely. 

Luke couldn't even answer. He was so engrossed in Ashton that he didn't even really have the capability to articulate coherent words. 

That earned him a smack, and a fully hard cock. 

Luke whined and blushed. "Daddyyyyy"

Ashton shook his head, smirking at the bulge in Luke's underwear. 

"Answer when you are spoken to." He massaged the spot and crawled back over Luke. There lips were millimeters apart. 

"I will, daddy. Want you to mark me," Luke said with a smile and pecked Ashton's lips sweetly.

"That's my good boy." Ashton hummed, thumbing over Luke's bottom lip. Perfect lips.

Ashton began worshiping the body below him. He nipped and sucked at every inch of skin that his mouth could reach. A soft trail down to Luke's nipples. Where suckled at the pink flesh.

Luke had cute, pink nipples. Like ripe cherries. Ashton loved how sensitive they were.

The twink was a whining, moaning, panting mess. He was bucking his hips up against Ashton's crotch, desperate for something. This was fun and all, but he needed more. He couldn't keep still.

"You'd better fucking stop. I don't want to have to punish you on your reward night." Ashton growled and bit at the skin of Luke's pectoral. 

Luke's mind was murky and full of the different delights that the older man was giving him. He loved Ashton's worship and adulation. The twink felt like he was in the middle of the ocean, under the moon, and resonating like the heavens' favorite angel. To Ashton Irwin, Luke was an angel. He was a divine creature that writhed under his every touch, and fell for his every command. 

Ashton had kitten licked his was down the lines of Luke's chest, past his squishy, downy tummy. Below his navel, were a few lovebites from their last encounter. Ashton nuzzled the soft fabric of Luke's boxer briefs and looked up at him from between his legs. 

"Buttplug? Lube?" He asked Luke with a curious look.

Luke grumbled and sat up, leaning over the bed to reach into their luggage. He pulled up a small, plastic bottle and a small, silicone, black plug. Ashton held out his hand, and Luke responded by handing them over smoothly. 

"Now, let's get you full, yeah?" Ashton asked, rubbing Luke's hips and thighs in smooth circles. 

"Y-Yes, daddy." Luke was a sensitive mess. So worked up from being teased. 

"Let's prep you." Ashton said, hooking his fingers in the waistband of Luke's boxers.

Finally, Luke's hard cock was free. He was sensitive and red against his pelvic area. The sensation of the cool hotel air surrounded the twink's erection, and Luke was a real mess.

His hair was ruffled from being pulled all night. His glitter had made its way to his cheeks. His lips were swollen from kissing and biting. His neck was littered with hickies. His skin was prickled with goosebumps, and dirty sounds were filling the hot air between the two boys.

Ashton loved Luke like this. To make him overwhelmed. To prove the point that Luke was a fucking sub. 

The dirty blonde, older man clicked the cap to the lube bottle open. The sound echoed off the hollow walls. He drizzled some of the oily substance onto his fingers. Ashton made sure they were coated in the liquid matter before he traced Luke's tight hole.

Luke immediately responded with a gasp. His soft, pale hands clutched the sheets. Soft noises became louder and louder, and he had barely been touched. 

"So responsive. Such a good boy. Such a horny boy. Been thinking about this all day, angel. You're all mine." Ashton told Luke with a grunt.

Ashton urged his finger inside of the soft, velvety walls that belonged to Luke. Luke was perfect, all around, and his hole was no exception. He was soft and tighter than anyone else that Ashton had ever been with. Sometimes being inside of Luke was so good, so constricting, that Ashton couldn't even move. He got so overwhelmed with the pressure that he thought he'd pass out from pleasure. 

He thrusted it knuckle deep, already searching for the angel's sweet spot.

"More. More. You know that I can take more, please," Luke rolled around against the pillows breathing roughly into the thick air that smelled of sex.

"Beg," Ashton growled and slowed his finger tortuously.

"Please. Please prep me so that I can be tied up and bounce on the plug. Please get my slutty hole ready. Please. I'm a dirty slut. I'm your dirty slut!" Luke said with a rough voice. Gravely from the pleasure. 

"Sounds good to me," Ashton answered.

He poured a little more lubricant onto his fingers and added a second finger into Luke's entrance. He scissored the two until they were completely inside. He brushed Luke's g-spot, knowing that he was successful when the twink's eyes rolled back and he was leaking pre-cum against his bellybutton. 

"Oh my god, Ashton. Ash. I'm ready. I know I am, please," Luke rambled out, wheezing for air because he was so submerged in pleasure. 

"Alright, baby. Hold on," Ashton consoled.

The dominant boy grabbed the silicone sex toy. He held it by the base and squirted the lube onto the buttplug. He wasted no time, teasing Luke's rim with it, before he slowly pressed it inside. Ashton took a minute to admire the stretching of Luke's lower body before he moved to kiss his lips as a distraction.

"Is that okay?" He asked softly.

"Y-Yeah. Fuck," Luke wrinkled his pixie nose again. This time it was in bliss. 

Ashton was still in his pants. His erection was bulging inside of the tight fabric. He was as desperate as Luke, but he knew how to contain himself.

Picking the submissive baby up, Ashton helped Luke onto his knees on the floor. His butt was covered in lube, and each time he pressed against the prince's plug, he got a pornographic response.

Luke stared up at his boyfriend. He nosed at the throbbing lump concealed by fabric in Ashton's pants. He was eye-level now. Desperate to get his way. 

Ashton unclasped the buckled on his belt, laying it on the bed for when he tied Luke up. He quickly pushed his pants down to be able to kick out of them. This left him in the tight black briefs that contained a growing wet stain. The tip of his cock could literally be see out of the waistband he was so hard, he gripped it through the cloth and groaned. 

He picked the belt up and sunk down to put Luke in the restraints. 

"Put your hands together," Ash ordered.

Luke was a whore, bouncing on the buttplug greedily. He moaned and did as he was told, practically jumping like he was on a cock. He hiccuped and looked at Ashton with a vulnerable stare. 

"Good boy," Ashton kissed Luke's forehead. He pulled the leather strap through the metal. Looping it on the tightest hole. 

Luke struggled against the strap of leather. Smiling sweetly when he couldn't break free. 

Finally.

Ashton pulled his boxers down, gripping his dick at the base and held it in front of Luke's face. Luke made a happy gasping sound and leaned forward to kitten lick the tip. Such a sweet boy. He mouthed hotly at Ashton's red, hot flesh. Loving to suck dick.

"Fuck, Luke. Stop for just a second. Jesus Christ." Ashton lightly tapped his cheek with his tip.

A sign of dominance, but a sign that made Luke throw his ass back against the buttplug.

Luke opened his mouth wide and leaned forward. "Please."

"If you don't stop acting like a slut, I'm gonna fuck your throat raw. Mikey and Cal will know you sucked me off. Your voice will be so rough," Ashton said with grit teeth.

He thought Luke probably wanted that anyways.

Ashton finally got some release.

He pressed passed Luke's rose petal lips. His hard-on lied flat against Luke's tongue. Luke loved how heavy it was, and how it made his jaw hurt. He immediately hollowed his cheeks and pressed his head forward.

"All the way down your throat? How did you do that so fast?" Ashton moaned lowly. He loved his baby's hot, wet mouth.

Luke smiled as best as he could with a thick dick in his mouth, sucking like a pro and all the while bouncing up and down.

There were a bunch of sweet wet sounds within the room. It made Ashton loose control. He was not going to last very long.

Because fuck.

The view under him was insane. 

Luke's hair was tangled between Ashton's long fingers. Oh, what would all the girls who threw their bras on stage say to this. What would anyone think if they saw Luke Hemmings choking on cock? His cerulean eyes were full of tears, so they really appeared like the ocean. His golden curls were ringlets over his forehead and eyebrows, though half of it was tucked behind his ear like he always put it. Ashton thought Luke should wear his hair in a manbun more often. It would be cute in times like this. 

The sweet pixie nose from before was pressed into Ashton's pubic hair, his pink lips were stretched and wet, and the sweet little moans he made.

Luke was going to cum like this. Sucking dick. Bouncing on a buttplug.

And when it touched his sweet spot, he moaned around Ashton's erection. His saliva dribbled down his chin. His hot breath and sweet sounds sent Ashton over the edge. 

"I'm gonna cum," Ashton murmured. He pulled Luke off of him by his hair. 

Luke's voice was wrecked. 

"Cum on my face?" The boy looked so small, wiggling flushed. 

Ashton knew he was close too, and he came with Ashton. When Ashton's cum painted his face like the first time he had ever sucked him off. The salty, sticky substance covered his cheeks and mouth. He swallowed what was on his tongue. Ashton's hand had been moving at least 90 miles per second. 

Luke came harder than Ashton. Bouncing through his orgasm, he came untouched. Just from bondage, sucking his daddy, and bouncing on a small buttplug. 

"Oh Ash! Daddy! Uhhh!" Luke whimpered. 

"Cumslut," Ashton said proudly, rubbing Luke's cheek to relax him.

Luke panted and whimpered. He wiggled in his restraints.

"See, why by a rope when you have a perfectly good belt?"

Just like always, Luke laughed at his silly boyfriend's jokes.


End file.
